


Legends of Tomorrow and Yesterday in a Universe Not Meant to Be

by sidewinder566



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Shiranui Genma, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder566/pseuds/sidewinder566
Summary: After getting thrown out of their time stream, the Legends find themselves in a different one. They pick up several unknown passengers right before crashing in a strange world. It soon becomes apparent that although the unknown passengers are from this strange world, they are from both the past and future of it. The scary part is that the current time isn't what is supposed to be happening and the Waverider is out of commission, probably forever. Now the legends have to find a way to make lives in this new world.





	Legends of Tomorrow and Yesterday in a Universe Not Meant to Be

"Fasten yourselves in!" yelled Rip Hunter from the captain's chair. Sara and the others raced to obey as a blast from the enemy ship rocked theirs.

"Looks like they are trying to blast us out of the time stream!" yelled Martin Stein from where he was sitting with his Firestorm partner, Jax Jackson.

"And what would happen if they succeed?" asked Sara from where she sat with Kendra.

"I'll willing to bet nothing good," supplied Leonard as another blast hit their ship.

"Looks like we are fixing to find out!" yelled Ray as a third blast pushed the ship out of the green and yellow that made up their time stream. 

Rip struggled to maintain some control of the ship. It appeared to be a losing battle. Soon the ship entered a stream of blue and purple.

"They've stopped shooting at us," said Mick.

"They didn't follow us to wherever we are," replied Kendra as the ship swayed violently. 

Suddenly a figure appeared. His hair was covered by a purple turban and Sara noticed the sword on his back as he used some blue stuff to keep his feet on the floor as the ship swayed. Then another figure appeared near him. This one had hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple and a green vest on. He used the same thing to keep himself in place as he exchanged looks with the other figure who had drawn his sword.

"Uh Rip we are taking on passengers," commented Jax who was closest to the figure with the sword.

"I know. Gideon is offline so I can't stop it," said Rip through gritted teeth as two more figures appeared. 

One was a curly haired teenager dressed like the pineapple haired one and the other had spiky blonde hair and wore a white coat. Leonard was closest to them and he was grateful he had ate the language pill because he was pretty sure they weren't speaking English. Suddenly a brown haired girl with purple markings on her face appeared near Kendra, but instead of staying upright like the others she collapsed. 

"Rin!" cried the blonde haired one. The blonde somehow flashed to the brunette's side and began what looked like drawing on her with ink he pulled from somewhere. Then a silver haired adult appeared with a tanto in their stomach near the first two people who appeared. The one with the sword swore as the one with pineapple hair pulled the tanto out of the man's stomach. Green light covered his hands as he touched the man's bleeding stomach. The bleeding man didn't appear to be conscious.

"Brace yourselves!" yelled Rip as an explosion rocked the ship. Now instead of going forward they were rocketing backwards. Rip gave up trying to control the ship. With Gideon and the main engine gone he couldn't. All of a sudden trees appeared in the window.

"We're crashing!" yelled Rip. 

"No shit!" yelled Leonard, Mick, Sara, Jax, and the sword figure. 

All of a sudden all the occupants of the ship were covered in green or purple light. Then the ship collided with trees and then the ground. Sara looked around the crashed ship. All of the occupants appeared uninjured. Sara touched the purple energy that surrounded her. It felt warm to the touch. Across from her Martin and Ray were doing something very similar with the green energy.

"Fascinating," said Martin. Leonard and Sara noticed that the energy was coming from the figure with the sword and the curly haired teenager, both of whom were looking at the roof. Suddenly lightning gathered in the sword figure's hand and he jumped up to the crumbled roof. There was a loud noise as he cut through the metal of the ship.

"Chidori," mumbled the blonde haired man as he helped the now conscious girl sit up. He flashed through some hand signs, then blew air towards where the sword figure had cut the metal. The metal roof flew off, and the green and purple energy disappeared.

"I think we all need to take a minute and introduce ourselves because you people aren't dressed like anything I have ever seen in a metal thing I have never seen or heard of. And the people I do recognize are dead," said the curly haired teen, pointing his finger first at Rip's team, then at the unknown figures.

"Perhaps it would be best to do that outside the crumpling wreckage. And for your information, you are dead as well," said the sword figure.

"Huh? SInce when?" said the curly haired figure as the two of them climbed out of the wrecked ship. Almost every one else followed.

Sara watched as the blonde man helped the pineapple haired teen move the unconscious man. As she left the ship she found almost everyone standing around in a circle.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Leonard.

"Sara Lance," said Sara.

"Leonard Snart," said Leonard.

"Doctor Martin Stein," said Martin as Jax said, "Jefferson Jackson."

"Mick Rory."

"Doctor Ray Palmer."

"Kendra Saunders."

"Captain Rip Hunter. Now who are you and where are we?" said Rip.

"Shisui Uchiha. Jonin of Konohagakure, which it looks like is where we crashed," said the curly haired teen.

"Shikarmaru Nara. Jonin of Konohagakure," said the teen with the pineapple hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Jonin of Konohagakure," said the figure with the sword as he glared at the unconscious figure. Sara noted that one of his eyes, the one covered by his hair, was purple and judging by the way one of his sleeves was billowing in the breeze he was missing an arm.

"Can't be. You are like five," said Shisui.

"There's a lot wrong here. Let's get everyone's identity somewhat confirmed before we start questioning things," said Shikamaru from where he squatted over the unconscious man.

"Minato Namikaze. Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. This is my student RIn Nohara, chunin of Konohagakure," said the blonde man.

"Who is the unconscious dude?" asked Jax.

"Let's not worry about his name at the moment. He needs to stay unconscious actually," said Sasuke. 

"Why?" asked Ray.

"I'm less likely to kill him," said Sasuke in a tone that had Ray and Jax backing away from him. 

"I have him somewhat stable, but I am not a medic. Is this who I think it is?" asked Shikamaru.

"Probably," answered Minato.

"Okay can we get to the questions now?" asked Shisui.

"You've been dead ten years. Lord Fourth has been dead about seventeen," said Shikamaru.

"How do you know chidori?" asked Minato to Sasuke.

"My sensei," answered Sasuke.

"Great. That leads to more questions. But it looks like we are about to have company," said Minato. Before anyone else could react, their group was surrounded by masked figures.

"Leaf ANBU," said Rin in a stunned voice.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru.

"Dude on the ground needs a medic," said Jax, not liking the tension in the air. One of the masked figures approached the unconscious man. A few hand signs were exchanged and suddenly the masked figure disappeared with the unconscious man.

"We are going to escort you to Konohagakure. You will be questioned and then you will be taken before Lord Fifth. Any resistance will be met with force. We will now disarm you," said the apparent leader as rest moved to take away their weapons.

"What type of force will we be met with?" asked Leonard.

"Deadly. Don't try it," said Minato. Pieces of paper were placed on all of them after the weapons were taken.

"I hate chakra seals," muttered Sasuke as they were all forced into a line.

"Chakra seals? what are those?" asked Ray.

"They make it to where you can't access your chakra," answered Minato.

"Sasuke. They said Lord Fifth," said Shikamaru.

"I heard," said Sasuke.

"How is that a problem?" asked Kendra. Sasuke and Shikamaru exchanged glances.

"Where and when we are from the Fifth Hokage is a woman, Tsunade Senju. If the Fifth Hokage is a male...." said Shikamaru.

"Then we have not only traveled through our respective times, but also into a different time line," said Minato. 

"Troublesome."

**Author's Note:**

> This one just came to me. I wrote it to get it out of my head. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
